FullMetal Funnies!
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: I know the first chapter had Inuyasha and stuff, but not anymore. Take that as a special guest appearence. THERE WILL BE GUESTS, HOWEVER! I felt like changing this. So more people will read. Extremely fun to write, and funny-- From what I've heard. R&R!
1. Meet the cast! Meet me! I LOVE BEING ME!

**GUYS! GOOD NEWS! I'M AALLIIIVVVEEE AGAIN! YAY! So... I'm forever disontenuing any Bakugan or Inuyasha stories. They bore me. Sorry! And I'm starting this new anime randomocity. FMA, Phineas&Ferb, Inuyasha, and ****maybe**** Kindom Hearts. Maybe. If I do, like, the only two people in there will be Axel and Dimnyx(I can't spell for crap!). BTW, If I'm up to it, I'll write normally. If I feel like crap, I'll write in script from. Sorry! So... Here goes! OH, MAN! I FORGOT ONE PIECE! ONE PIECE WILL ALSO BE IN HERE! SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: Luffy, please tell them I own squat. *Luffy* She owns squat. Now, can I have my ship and shipmates back, and the meat you promised me now? **

Dragon: It's me! DragonsRuleYourDreams12! I'll be known as 'Dragon' on here, same as my last comedy fic(Bakugan). I've dragged every non-normal, demon, short, flame-obsessed, kitten-loving, rubber, song-singing, un-busted person(demon, thing, you get the point) here agenst their own will.

Al: Nuh-uh! I came here because you'd give me a kitten.

Me: Okay. Here you go. *hands kitten and hugs*

Al: *squeals and hugs back*

Ferb: ...

Me: I'm splitting you into two groups. A, and B. Al, Gluttony, Envy, Luffy, Ferb, Axel, Shippo, Riza, Miroku, and Roy- You're team A. I am on team A. Ed, Winry, Chopper, Dimnyx, Lust, Wrath, Phineas, Candace, Baljeet, Kagome, and Inuyasha- You're on team B. We'll have truth-or-dare, then some olympics, and... I'll decide as I go on. For now- OLYMPICS! I CHANGED MY MIND! He he! ..... Elric vs. Ferb.

Ed: Huh? Which one?

Me: Uh, let's see, *dumb voice* I THINK I'D CALL AL BY HIS NAME!

Ed: Humph.

Ferb: .........

Me: The game is... BEST IN SONG!

Ed: WHAHAHA? I CAN'T SING!

Me: You have to!

Ed: GAHH!

Ferb: May I?

Me: Sure, pal. *hands him a mic*

Ferb: *magicly changes costumes* ~It's a backyard beach, and backyard beach, don't fall into a breach, we got a backyard beach~ *dances around*

Everybody execpt for Ed: WOW! GREAT! *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap*

Ed: Al!

Al: ... Well... Brother... It **was** good...

Ed: *pouts* Well... Check this! *a stage magicly apears, Ed dressed in black with a sparkeling white/grey-ish glove on one hand* ~You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal!~

Armstrong: *rips shirt off to reveal MJ written across his chest in red paint and sparkles* I LOVE MICHEAL JACKSON! HE REMINDS ME OF ME WITH I WAS A YOUTH!

Me: A disturbing, emotionally-scarring backstory should pop up right about now, but I'll think I'll make it a moving screensaver of MJ with Armstrong's head pasted onto it, doing the dance from his _Billy Jean _song. *shudders and activates screensaver*

Doofenshmertz: Hey! Only **I **have emotionally scarring backstories!

Me: Too bad.

Ed: Well? *puppy-dog face*

Me: Eh. Let's do this. Readers, who should win? Ferb's amazing 'Backyard' beach song, or Ed's *cough* wonderful MJ play? My vote's on Ferb. Bye for now!

Entire cast: BYE!

Ed: VOTE FOR ME!

Envy: NO! ME!

Ed: What!?!

Ferb: ... ~I'M AN EMO BOY!~


	2. WAHAHA! NO! NOT THE MANGOS!

**Whoo-Hoo! Second chapter! Yeah! So, who won? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Did Edo, or did Ferb? *Ed* STOP CALLING ME THAT! *Me* Okay! Gosh! FYI, people, stop calling Ed that. *Ed* I HATE FANGIRLS, AND I HATE THE NAME 'EDO'!!!!! *Me* Sorry, fangirls, no offense to you. Ed needs a dipar change and some milk. Don't you, Edo? *Ed* NOOOOOO! *Me* -stuffs him in dipar and puts him in locked alchemy-proof crib- HA HA! **

**Disclaimer: Axel, please, please tell the people out there that don't allready know that I don't own crap. *Axel* Aww... She doesn't own crap. **

Me: I think Ed won that one, just because it's a tribute to MJ, and he was pretty good at it.

Ed: YAY!

Ferb: ....

Me: Well, what now?

Axel: BANNANAS RULE THE WOLRD! MAGOS SUCK!

Al: NO! THE MANGOS ARE ATTACKING!

Luffy: QUICK, GRAB THE MICROWAVE!

Nami: It's not working!

Roy: Plug it in!

Dimnyx: WHERE'S THE CORD?

Phineas: I'll build one!

Baljeet: NO! I'M GOING TO FAIL!

Zolo: Everybody clap your hands!

Everyone: *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap*

Chopper: My paws! They're on FIRE!

Roy: ... Oops...

Riza: Pyro.

Ferb: OW! I feel good!

Axel: *pops in wearing superhero costume*

Ed: Who're you supposed to be?

Axel: I'm a superhero. *has a long nose, a D on his chest, and is wearing a towel around his waiste*

Ed: Uh-huh. So, who's your arch-enemy?

Axel: Uhh... Piniochio. (at side veiw, his nose is like three feet long)

Ed: Great. What's that 'D' on your shirt supposed to stand for?

Axel: My theme song.

Ed: Which is...?

Axel: Dun dun da dah!

Ed: And your traits?

Axel: My _WHATS?_

Ed: Characteristics.

Axel: ... Oh. Okay. Well, let's see... What do you mean?

Ed: Do you change in a phone booth?

Axel: NO! THAT'S _**GAY**_!!

Al: 0.o

Luffy: WHAT THE SMURF?!?!

Zolo: E.T., GO H0ME!

Al: *gets hit with lightning bolt*

Ed: *unaware of Al* You know, Winry, lightning never hits in the same place twice.

Winry: Yeah, I heard that too.

Al: *standing in same place: gets hit with another lightning bolt and goes flying*

Me: Every chapter, one cast is going to go out for smoothies. The next chapter, we'll tell what happened. Now, wanna know just who went out?

Luffy: ME! ME! Oooh, oooh, me! Me! *raises hand as far into the air as possible*

Everybody: THE CAST OF INUYASHA!

Al: NO! THE MANGOS! THEY ARE EATING ME!

Ed: I'll save you! Envy, quick, hand me the microwave!

Envy: It was broken, you dork!

Phineas: Hurry, they're.... GROWING! AHH! NO! THEY'VE GOT ISABELLA!

Isabella: Phineas! I... I... I... luh-luh-luh-l luh-*BOOM!*

Ed: Her head exploded!

Al: *grugle gurlgle gurgle*

Zolo: I... Am... Your... GIRLFRIEND!

Chopper: Wait, what?!?!?

Nami: Rada rada.

Ed: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! *runs away like a mad man*

Winry: *sniffle sniffle* I... I want a milkshake...

Me: GWARK! .... Okay, that was fun. Hope you guys liked it. Oh, and, by the way, vote on what you want the cast to do when they get back. Such as Inuyasha got a straw stuck up his nose(lol), or... Gee, I don't know. _ Please R&R!


	3. Changed&Rearranged

**Order of cast appearence: Ed, Al, Mustang, Riza, Wrath, Greed(plus random others!) **

Ed: -looks around- How do I play hide-and-seek with him? There's nowhere to hide around Winry's apartment.

Me: -pops in with best friend(which I'll call HorseFreak, or HF)- APPLEWAY!

HF: Squirrls!

Me: ~S.I.M.P~

HF: MICROWAVES!

All: -dreaded look-

Me: Did we ever defeat the mangos?

Ed: O....M....G!

Al: NO! LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!

Roy: HOLEY CRAP! THEY'VE DEFEATED JAKIE CHAN!

Ed: -gets in epic pose- AT LEAST WE'VE GOT FREDDIE COUGAR!

Riza: He plays in iCarly, so I'm not sure how he'll help.

Al: THEY KNOW KUNG FU! GET KARATE KID!

Ed: No, get Kung Fu panda!

Roy: They died!

Riza: WHY?!?

Roy: They got on my nerves!

Ed: What about the Ring chick? Or the Grudge girl?

Al: -hides behind HF- They scare me!

Riza: They won't scare the mangos away! Mangos have no sense of humor!

HF: That's it! We'll get GARFEILD!

Ed: I got it! -claps hands together and makes a stage-

Me:~I'm looken' for my friends, I'm looken' for YOU! Hey, it's Alphonse!~

Al: ~Check out my moves!~ -does that weird _Jazz Hands_ thing from youtube-

Ed: No, I know how we'll win!

Riza: How?

Roy: We'll get the ugliest thing in the world!

Al: Spongebob?

Ed: Dora?

Riza: Blues Clues?

Wrath: -pops in stage with Greed- Wubbzy?

Greed: Elmo!

Roy: Close! It's BARBIE!

All: -gasp-

Giant Man-eating Mango(or GMEM): -really gay voice- Like, dude, like totally, you, like, have to, like, lure me away with shoes! Totally!

All: -wide-eyed stare-

Me: CHOWDER ROCKS!

Wrath: The food?

HF: I gotta' love Mung.

Al: I like Kemchi.

Ed: Pffft. I like Shintzel.

Roy: Figures.

Ed: What?

Roy: I, the great flame alchemist--

Ed: CAN IT!

Roy: But-

Ed: No.

Roy: I-

Ed: No.

Ed: You-

Ed: No.

Al: -whispers- He means it.

Roy: But-

Ed: NO!

Roy: ........................................... We-

Ed: I SAID NO!


	4. Funnies

**Order of appearence of cast: Ed, Envy, Al, Wrath, **

Ed, slurping coca: Hey.

Envy: Oh, hmm? -looks across room- Oh, hey.

Ed: Are you doing that secret santa thing?

Envy: Yeah. So... Who did you get?

Ed: I can't tell! That's why it's a secret!

Envy: So?

Ed: No!

Envy: Wimp.

Ed: Who did you get, then?

Envy: I got your brother.

Ed: And?

Envy: What does he like?

Ed: You're supposed to figure that out!

Envy: Like I'd know what a seven-foot-tall suit of armor would like! Sheesh!

Ed: He's fourteen. Get him a puzzle or something.

Envy: How about a kitty cat?

Ed: No! You're the bad guy! I won't get him a cat! So you can't!

Envy: Yeah, yeah.

Al: -comes into room- Hey guys! Have you seen Wrath?

Ed: Yes.

Envy: No.

Al: ...?

Envy: I hate that brat!

Ed: Did you ever notice, with me and Al as an execption, that mostly everybody hates their brothers?

Envy: What about that Phineas and Ferb pair?

Ed: They're step-brothers. I mean blood-related.

Envy: Inuyasha?

Ed: Nah, that one fluff dude hates Inuyasha.

Envy: Code Geass?

Ed: Rolo and Lulu aren't brothers. He just thinks they are. Besides, Lulu hates Rolo's guts.

Envy: Death Note?

Ed: Try again.

Envy: Naruto?

Ed: Sasuke isn't Naruto's brother. And they secretly hate each other.

Envy: Drake and Josh?

Ed: Same thing as Phineas and Ferb.

Envy: Mario and Luigi.

Ed: They're not related.

Envy: Yes they are!

Ed: No!

Al(while they bicker in the backround): Hey, Wrath!

Wrath: -pops in- Hey. What's up?

Al: Is Mario and Luigi related?

Wrath: Yeah.

Al: Thought so.

Envy: -beating Ed up- Why can't you be more like your brother?

Ed: BECUASE I'M NOT A SUIT OF ARMOR, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Al: Geeze.

Wrath: I know, right?

* * *

**Short and stupid, right? I'm in a bad mood, mostly. I'll go have some M&M's and a coke and maybe I'll write another chapter. That will actually be funny. Sorry. _'**


End file.
